self conclusion
by loveRomance1
Summary: Little AU. What if Carlisle had found esme right before she jumped? Would he be able to convince her to not go though with it? Or will she will she Jump to her death? make sure ot read the lyrics, or esle you will miss half of the dialog


**A/N- when I first heard the song, It totally reminded me of Carlisle and Esme. I hope I did Carlisle's point of view justice, and he was in charater, please leave a review to tell me.**

Disclaimer-I don't own anything in this story, none of the charaters are mine, all rights belong to stephenie meyer

Carlisle's point of view

'Oh, its going to feel good to go hunting again. I should really know better then wait two and a half weeks inbetween hunting', I thought to myself. It was another long day at the hospitol, A big car pileup, on mainstreet definatly kept me busy. Not to mention tempting me more then I would like.

As soon as I got home, in my Model 735 Roadster. I got out not even bothering going in to drop off my stuff and say my greetings to Edward, I started to run towards the forrest.

In the midst of feeding on a elk, when I smelled sometihng unexpected. Human. The sent was vaguely familiar, and this perked my curiosity greatly.

After finishing of the Elk I was currently feeding ono I wen tot investigate. Sure that my hunger was satisfied for the time being, enough so that I could be around a nouther human anyway.

following the scent getting stronger the closer I came to the owner. I was nearing a cliff, and continued on. though some bushes I see a beautiful woman with silky caremel locks of hair. Her back is turned towards me, so I am unable to see her face. But I know who it is in an instant. Esme Platt. She was at the edge of the cliff looking up to heaven, and then looked down towards the rocks and clashing waves beneath her.

_Fade in, start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world_

I walk closer to her, away from the bushes.She talkes in the angel like voice I heard ten years ago. But the tone was not the same.

_"Excuse me, sir,  
But I have plans to die tonight  
Oh, and you are directly in my way  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right"_

This can't be right. A creature as wonderful as her, can't be so depressed that she wants to take her own life. It does not work like that. Esme was suppose to have this wonderful like and be a mother like she told me that one night ten years ago.

_My reply:  
"Excuse me, miss  
But do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me  
And exactly who you're talking to?"_

__

She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me"  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion

_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"I have tried this before" I added. "Suicide is never the answer. There is always a reason to live, trust me I have been were you are right now, and I am grateful that I was not successful." I tell her, hoping she will decide againt the decision she has made.

_"You make it sound so easy to be alive  
But tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day  
When everything inside me has died?"_

"I just lost my one and only son, and everyone has either abandoned me or abused me, no one cares wheither I die or not, so just leave me alone" She pleaded with me,on her knees now.

I had no idea her life would have turned out like this. It broke my heart to see her so hopless. Then another emotion rose over me, one that I hadn't felt in quite a many years. Anger, and revenge. I wanted alll the people how made Esme feel so alone to pay. Pay for what they had done to her, but before I could let my anger be shown on my face I calmed down and spoke again.

_My reply:  
"Trust me, girl  
I know your legs are pleading to leap  
But I offer you this easy choice-  
Instead of dying, living with me"_

I had no idea where that came from. Before I even thought of my suggestion it was out of my mouth.

_She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."  
I said, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully"_

She had a point, but I was not going to let a little factor like that ruin the idea. The more I thought about it them more I liked the thought.

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"Trust me this is not the only way" your not the only one to think like this, we all do. But you don't have to act on it.

_I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you  
But what good would that do?  
My offer stands, and you must choose_

_"All right, you win, but I only give you one night  
To prove yourself to be better than my atttempt at flight  
I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming"  
"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through  
Just ten minutes before you got here I was going to jump too"_

That was not exactly true, but at one time it was. I fel the more encouragment I gave her the better chances of her staying with me.

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

**A/N- please Read and Reveiw**


End file.
